


Like Real People Do

by Kell (nervouspunkboy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-War, excessive use of hozier, mlm author, not season 6 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouspunkboy/pseuds/Kell
Summary: A soft and quiet morning with Keith and Lotor trying to live a quiet and peaceful life together in Keith's old shack. It's so normal and calm and Lotor isn't sure he deserves it, but Keith is always there to remind him that he does.





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> I like listening to Hozier as I write and this was born, it's just a short quiet moment in the morning for Keith and Lotor

It’s warm, and soft. Whatever space he’s in, warmth like the arms wrapped around him last night, and everything is pastel pinks and oranges, a beautiful mix he’s never seen before. There’s a hum of music from somewhere and slowly, sounds of movement start to filter into his consciousness. Lotor sighs and opens his eyes and blinks a few times, trying to ground himself. 

He’s in the shack. Keith’s shack. Sunlight filters in from the small window above him, dust particles floating aimlessly in the air, there’s music playing from the small radio in the bathroom, it’s muffled due to the door being closed. There’s rushing water, Keith must be showering. Lotor sits up slowly and looks around again, he’s still not totally used to being somewhere with days and nights. Space doesn’t have that, ships don’t have this feeling. He loves the sun, loves how it feels on his skin and loves the sounds of Earth, the lack of mechanical noises. He laughs a little seeing his feet nearly hanging off the cot they had slept on. Keith had apologized profusely about only having this tiny bed and he knows Lotor won’t fit and Keith will sleep on the couch so that Lotor has space and Lotor had promptly shut him up and pulled him down with him. 

Lotor smiles, feels his cheeks warm thinking about that. Keith has this little breathless laugh he does, whenever Lotor surprises him. 

He yawns and stretches, he’d managed to kick the blankets off in his sleep, or maybe Keith had kicked them off. No, Keith would have covered him again when he got up. There’s a humming, on top of the music. 

Keith is singing along to whatever is playing. It’s slow, deep, and almost mournful sounding. There was a string instrument of some sort. He still needed a serious lesson in earth music. Lotor sits there, only in his underwear on the small bed, leaning against the wall of the shack, listening to Keith sing gently as he showers. 

He loses himself in it and startles for a minute when the door to the bathroom opens and Keith walks out, only in a towel around his waist. 

Lotor could get used to this. 

Keith looks up and jumps a little, “Oh you’re awake,” he says and then smiles. 

“Good morning,” Lotor murmurs and Keith walks over to kiss Lotor’s forehead, dripping water on his boyfriend. Lotor smiles and catches Keith’s lips in a quick kiss before he pulls too far away. 

“Morning,” Keith grins, his lips still over Lotor’s. Lotor never wants him to pull back but Keith does, still dripping. His hair is stuck to his face and his neck and Lotor wonders if it’ll stick up if he messes it up. He won’t dare try right now. He leans back into the bed and watches as Keith towels off, drying himself and digging into his dresser for some clothes. 

Lotor tilts his head and makes a voice low in his throat like a purr when he sees Keith’s ass and Keith turns to him and playfully glares before throwing the towel at Lotor. 

“Hush,” Keith laughs and Lotor laughs with him, throwing the towel onto the floor. 

“What, am I not allowed to admire the gorgeous man before me?” Lotor teases and he grins even more as Keith flushes, his cheeks turning pink and Lotor would never tire of that either. Keith steps into some new briefs before he turns back around to crawl into bed with Lotor. Lotor lays back and lets Keith straddle him, “Hello,” He purrs and Keith laughs lightly, placing his hands on Lotor’s chest. His fingers splay out against Lotor’s skin and the larger man sighs. The touch is nice, grounding, comforting. Keith is tracing lines along Lotor’s skin as the music in the bathroom continues to play. 

“What were you singing?” Lotor asks. Keith looks at him puzzled. “In the shower, you were singing with the radio, what was it? It’s nice,” He lets his eyes drift close slowly as Keith continues with his touches. 

“It was a song called To Be Alone, it’s by Hozier.” Keith says softly. The same voice that had been playing while Keith was in the shower is still coming softly from the bathroom, a little clearer now with the door open. 

“Hozier,” Lotor repeats the word back to Keith who makes a sound of affirmation. Keith’s fingers are trailing lower on Lotor’s stomach, drawing circles and tracing muscles. He hears Keith laugh as Lotor twitches under his touch. “I liked it,” 

“Yeah?” Keith sighs and all of a sudden the heat is gone, the weight is gone. Lotor opens his eyes and Keith is pulling the radio out of the bathroom and into the room. He presses play again before stepping quietly back over to the bed. Lotor stays lying down, watching the other man. His heart swells as he looks at him, tall and lean, newly defined muscles from battle. Keith’s hair is slowly drying, wisping out at the ends. He’s looking down at Lotor with such fondness, Lotor wants to shy away, it makes him squirm. 

Keith grins and settles back into Lotor’s lap, leaning down now, his hands on either side of Lotor’s face. Keith leans down and his lips hover so close to Lotor’s. 

Lotor’s hands make their way hesitantly off of the bed and onto Keith’s sides and then slowly down to his hips, holding him there. 

The same voice picks up again, this time it’s less deep, less mournful. It’s plucky, higher, hopeful sounding. 

Keith’s just looking at him, his deep purple eyes keeping a hold of Lotor’s own golden eyes. Keith smiles a little, biting his lip and Lotor catches the glimpse of a small fang. Lotor leans up to press his nose against Keith’s. The other man laughs softly and sighs, they nuzzle together, Keith slowly lets his body weight rest against Lotor’s own, weighing him down onto the bed. Lotor enjoys the pressure, he feels safe under Keith. Protected. It’s different, he’s used to being the one in charge, but for a while he hasn’t had to be, he’s been able to have moments like this. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Keith whispers and Lotor is confused, his eyebrows drawing together. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can tell you’re getting stuck in your head, you had that look on your face, your eyes where far away. Look at me,” Keith says, a little bit of a command in his voice. Lotor locks eyes with Keith and he sighs, Keith smiles again and brings a hand up from the mattress to push Lotor’s hair out of his face, run his fingers through it at the scalp, gently massaging. Lotor practically purrs and Keith laughs a little. He sighs and keeps playing with Lotor’s hair. 

“I was thinking about you,” Lotor whispers. He’s looking all over Keith’s face, like he’s trying to memorize it. 

“What about me?” Keith’s voice is teasing. He’s smirking, it’s a good look on him. 

“You’re safe,” Lotor says, quietly, “you make me feel safe, you make me feel,” Lotor stops. There’s so much to what he feels, to what Keith makes him feel he’s not sure he can really communicate it to him. 

Keith is grinning, his eyes look damp but he’s smiling wide and he leans down so slowly, letting his lips drag across Lotor’s before they press against his. It’s a deep contrast to last night. It was fast paced, heavy, intense. This is slow, and oh so gentle. Lotor feels like something precious, something that could be broken and like that’s the last thing Keith ever wants to do. They’re taking their time this morning. 

Lotor loses himself in it, let’s himself get wrapped up by Keith. His arms go around Keith’s torso, holding them chest to chest, warm in the morning light as they kiss like its the only thing they know how to do. Lotor sighs and smiles against Keith’s lips, Keith’s teeth graze at his bottom lip and a soft growl crawls out of Lotor’s throat. Keith growls back playfully and Lotor flips them quickly. The bed creaks loudly and they both laugh as they go back to kissing. Keith’s legs pull Lotor down, keeping them together. It stays heated for a moment before Keith is cupping Lotor’s cheek, guiding him back to that soft pace they had before. It’s a hesitant dragging of lips against one another. 

Lotor doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Keith, the heat that he feels, how light he feels inside as it happens. Keith’s lips move with his in a way like they were meant to work together. It’s, and he hates to think something so cliche but, it’s perfect. Keith is perfect. He’s happiness, he’s safety, he makes Lotor feel normal. He makes Lotor feel like he could have something good, something better. He wants to be better. 

Keith pulls back for a moment and he’s got both hands on Lotor’s face, “hey,” his voice is quiet. Lotor is puzzled but then he feels his eyes burning. He’s crying. 

“Oh, I’m sorry love,” Lotor sits up for a moment, and wipes at his face, “I guess I did get stuck in my thoughts again.” 

“Was it still about me?” 

Lotor nods but smiles, “Yes, it was good, these are happy tears, I think.” Lotor sighs and looks back at Keith who’s up on his elbows, his brows are pulled together and he’s concerned for Lotor. It’s all in his face. 

Lotor remembers when he heard that Keith was very quiet, hard to read, and not a very emotional man and Lotor wanted to laugh at the suggestion. Everything Keith felt was in his face, he was the most expressive Galra Lotor had ever met. His body language gave everything away. Sure, Keith took a while to verbally express his thoughts and what was troubling him but he could not conceal any emotions. Especially not from Lotor, and now it seems, Keith could read him as well. 

Lotor leans back in and cups Keith’s face, thumb dragging over the scar on Keith’s cheek. Keith’s eyes flutter and he smiles. “You make me feel, like I can have something normal. It seems that idea overwhelms me a bit,” Lotor laughs and Keith laughs with him. 

“You can have anything you want, you deserve to have what you want,” Keith murmurs back, turning his face so he can kiss Lotor’s palm. Keith’s hands cover Lotor’s and he slowly leans back, pulling Lotor over him. “You deserve this,” Keith says again, “Now come here and kiss me, just kiss me,” 

Lotor does as told, grinning. They stay like that for a while, the sun coming in on Lotor’s back, heating his body as Keith holds him close, moving their lips together. Tongues will meet every so often and there’s a lot of hand holding, soft laughs, and many sighs. Lotor whispers his love whenever they part to breathe and Keith teases him for being a sap. It feels right. It feels good, it feels real. 

 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

**Author's Note:**

> check me out and send me prompts @little-bi-kingtrashmouth on tumblr!


End file.
